suda51fandomcom-20200213-history
Coyote Smith
Coyote Smith (コヨーテ・スミス, Koyohte'' Sumisu'') is a character in the video game killer7. Known by some as "the Thief," he is a master of infiltration and described by Iwazaru as one of the Smith Syndicate's more vicious personae. Story In his first lifetime, Coyote was killed by Dan, another future persona of Harman Smith. Harman later resurrected and assimilated Coyote into himself, valuing his invasive skills and perseverance in the field. He, along with the rest of the Smith Syndicate, is murdered by Emir Parkreiner at Union Hotel. Parkreiner confronts Coyote in his fifth floor suite, where he barricades himself and waits for Parkreiner, planning to shoot him when he enters. Coyote fails to notice Parkreiner navigating the scaffolding outside the suite window, and he is shot to death. The Smith Syndicate personae are assimilated into Parkreiner, who himself becomes a member of the group when it re-emerges. When Coyote returns, he does so with the ability to jump to extreme heights, reaching inaccessible places as Parkreiner had the night Coyote was murdered. Coyote is killed once more by a Black Smile at Coburn Elementary School. Appearance and personality Coyote sports a pompadour and various wild shirts. Creator SUDA51 has said Coyote was designed with the yankii aesthetic in mind, taken after Japanese high school hooligans. His movements are extremely strange, as he has a tendency to hold his gun almost upside down when pointing it, and the motions he makes with his arms when picking a lock are akin to doing up one's fly. Coyote is potentially the most indiscriminately violent member of the group, often whispering "You're fucked!" (second to only Con Smith to being the most foul-mouthed member of Killer7) with each Heaven Smile he exterminates by critical hit. Coyote shares a fierce rivalry with Dan Smith, who murdered him in a lifetime before his recruitment into the Smith Syndicate. He also serves as an older brother figure to Con Smith. Iwazaru shows a particular distaste for Coyote, even questioning his place as a member of the Smith Syndicate. In addition to English, Coyote is also known to speak Kansai, a harsh dialect originating from southeastern Japan.Hand in killer7. Coyote is of Puerto Rican descent, although his place of birth is unknown and can only be traced to South America. Powers and abilities Coyote wields an Enfield revolver, with customizations said to violate several international laws.killer7. Iwazaru. "Sure, it's banned by international treaties, but it's just the thing to take out the enemy." Possibly because of these modifications, Coyote's weapon is extremely powerful, but has a sluggish rate of fire due to its recoil. Coyote can charge his revolver to fire a "custom magnum shell,"killer7. Iwazaru. "The Thief is a ruthless villain. Use the Y Button while holding the gun with the R Button, and use 1 test tube. This fires a custom magnum shell." similar to but weaker than Dan Smith's Collateral Shot. Coyote is required in several parts of killer7 to pick locks impeding the Smith Syndicate's progress. He is also able to use his extraordinary jumping powers, which are said to provide Coyote with limited flight abilities,killer7 North American instruction manual. to reach high landings inaccessible to the other personae. Upgrades Coyote has six upgrades available to him, second only to his nemesis Dan. He is the only persona to possess the Foot Lock-On and Deadly Blow abilities. Official Website Description Trivia * It is believed that Coyote and KAEDE Smith had a sexual relationship prior to being slain at Union Hotel. Although they are not expressly seen together, in their final moments Coyote is shown to be wearing only underwear and KAEDE is wearing a nightgown. KAEDE is shown returning to her suite after getting off an elevator she rode from a higher floor, where she may have been seeing Coyote in his suite. Quotes "What did you say?" -- character selection screen "¿Quién es?'' (Who are you?)"'' -- character selection screen "Qué?" -- character selection screen "Fuck'em!" -- character selection screen "Sorry, pal, but this is the moment I've been waiting for. I have to do this or the anger inside...will not go away." -- character selection screen References Category:Assassins Category:Characters in killer7 Category:Males Category:Protagonists Category:Smith Syndicate